User talk:Smuff
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlefield Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bondpedia (Talk) 12:40, 7 March 2010 BC2 I'll see what I can do. Doc.Richtofen Doing that is a good skill to have on your side for the future. Doc.Richtofen BC2 Singleplayer levels smuff, i have a few of the levels for your list *operation aurora *cold war *heart of darkness *snow blind *heavy metal *airborne i'll add more as soon as i can, and hopefully we can make a large improvement to the BC2 singleplayer section of this wiki yours, im gonna be going on bad company 2 in around an hour, so i'll be able to get the rest of the levels, and put them in the right order. i'll also make a page for each of the levels, if there isnt one already also, like with the cod wiki, we should browse youtube for some videos of the singleplayer 19:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) FINAL LIST OF LEVELS: *Operation Aurora *Cold War *Heart of Darkness *Upriver *Crack the Sky *Snowblind *Heavy Metal *High Value Target *Sangre Del Toro *No one Gets Left Behind *Zero Dark Thirty *Force Multiplier *Airborne I'm not gonna have time tonight to make all the new pages, so please bear with me New member? Hey, Smuff, do you have PS3? If you do, could you join my squad?(see my userpage for more info.)UberGamer 01:01, July 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: PGB may be infamous, but I can't do anything about him until he actually does something wrong, and considering he hasn't since his block expired, what do you want me to do with him? I also never deliberately belittled your contributions - I just tried to put some of the edits that users such as yourself make into some context. I think the fact that you are mainly confined to blogs is not so much an insult as an irrefutable fact. I never mentioned your Google blog as a problem hotspot, Pete did, and actually I don't think that blog in particular has created any problems. As for your editing ethic, all I said was that Callofduty4's attitude was irresponsible, if you agree with him, then by extension it applies to you too. It's not a personal attack, it's just my opinion. As I said on Pete's talk page, our community doesn't suck, the fringe editors who visit purely to blog and comment are the ones with the problem, and I'd be glad to see the back of them unless they intend to assist in editing our encyclopaedia. Battlefield Wiki is not a blog. It's an encyclopaedia. People seem to have forgotten that of late, which makes me really, really sad and frustrated that these problems are occurring. As for the attitude in your second-to-last paragraph, if that is how you feel then I am very sorry on behalf of our wiki and it's community and am sad to hear that you don't like editing here. I don't think there's actually anything else I can say to that. All I can say is that I think you are a respected editor elsewhere and are a decent person, and I expect for those reasons you want to see the back of these problems as much as I do. So why not co-operate rather than ignorantly distancing yourself from the response to your own blogs - 19:36, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :BTW, I'm rather offended myself at the allegation you are being treated as you are because you are from COD wiki. That is totally and utterly incorrect. You are a part of this discussion because your blogs (or rather, the comments on them) are part of the problem. No more, no less, no conspiracy, no discrimination - 19:41, September 13, 2011 (UTC) OK, thank you for pointing him out to me. I'll go through his contributions and see what I can do about him. As I said above, I don't want you to stop blogging, I don't want to punish you and I don't want to drive you away. All I really want is your co-operation, so we can make this place better for everyone, including yourself and other bloggers. I hope this signals an increased willingness from you to help tackle this problem - 19:59, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Done. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:39, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Back 2 Karkand Vehicles!!? Oh,hello I just discovered the Back 2 Karkand vehicles on a website. So I was wondering who to tell you probaly are wondering who it is but I'm not a anon I have a profile but theirs a glitch , anyways my profile name is bob34236 and I think I have you added on PSN under bob34236. So here are the vehicles : (F-35B STOVL (fighter jet), BTR-90 (APC), DPV( Transport). -bob34236